Bradley Bates
|Row 4 title = Spouse(s): |Row 4 info = |Row 5 title = Children: |Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = Parents: |Row 6 info = Zachary Bates (father) Whitney Bates (mother) |Row 7 title = Siblings: |Row 7 info = Kaci & Khloé (sisters) |Row 8 title = Other family: |Row 8 info = Gil Bates and Kelly Bates (paternal grandparents) J.C. Perkins & Lynn Perkins (biological maternal grandparents) Johnny Owens & Lydia Owens (adoptive maternal grandparents) 18 paternal uncles & aunts 10 adoptive uncles & aunts 11 paternal cousins |Row 9 title = Social media: |Row 9 info = none }}Bradley Gilvin Bates (born October 29, 2014) is the first child and only son of Zachary Bates and Whitney Bates. He is the brother of Kaci Bates and Khloé Bates. Early life On March 3, 2014, Kelly Bates mentioned in a comment on one of her blog posts that her oldest son, Zach, and his wife, Whitney, were expecting a child. The couple did not comment on this pregnancy publicly themselves until July 26, 2014, when they posted that they were out registering for their baby shower for Bradley. On August 17, 2014, they posted a more typical pregnancy announcement post, mentioning that Bradley was due in October. On September 25, 2014, Zach and Whitney posted that they had just gone to their 36 week sonogram, making Bradley's due date some time during the week of October 23. At 10:12 pm on October 29, 2014, Bradley was born at Tennova Healthcare Physicians Regional Medical Center in Knoxville, Tennessee. He weighed 7 pounds and 10 ounces, and was 19 inches long. He is the fifth generation of Bates boys to have the middle name "Gilvin", which means "trusted". His parents were very excited to welcome him into the world: "We can't even begin to explain how overjoyed, excited, and grateful we are to be parents! We just can't seem to take our eyes off of him. He has already brought so much joy into our lives, and he's enjoying being the center of attention in the Bates family. We are thankful to the Lord for this precious gift of life!" On June 20, 2016, Bradley's younger sister, Kaci Lynn, was born. Bradley instantly took to his little sister. His parents described their first interaction in an interview, saying, "It's an incredible feeling to finally see her face and see Bradley meet his baby sister. Shortly after her birth, Bradley joined us and our hearts melted when he leaned over to give her a kiss. We could not ask for more!" Bradley is said to have a joyful personality. On August 9, 2018, Bradley's parents announced that they had suffered a miscarriage. This was said to have had a huge effect on Bradley, as he had been looking forward to having a little brother and was taking the loss hard. Career Television Before he was even born, Bradley was the focus of a number of episodes in the first season of UpTV's Bringing Up Bates. His baby shower was the subject of the show's premiere, "Meet the Bates", which first aired on January 1, 2015. Other featured events include his final ultrasound and final preparations for his birth. His birth was the subject of the episode "Welcome Grandbaby Bates", which first aired on February 12, 2015. Since then, he has been regularly featured on the show, with his first birthday being the subject of the episode "Bringing Up Bradley", which first aired on March 24, 2016. Gallery ZachWhitney-Bradley.jpg|Zach, Whitney and baby Bradley. ZachWhitney-Kaci.jpg|Zach, Whitney, Bradley and baby Kaci. ZachWhitney-VowRenewal.jpg|Vow renewal. ZachWhitney-Pregnant3.jpg|Pregnancy announcement #3. Bradley-October19.jpg|Bradley in October 2019. Bradley-Birthday19.jpg|Bradley on his 5th birthday. ZachWhitney-Khloe.jpg|Zach, Whitney, Bradley, Kaci and baby Khloé. Category:Bates Category:Grandchildren